Planet Peth, the galactic nations game
Start date *'Signups are welcome, but the game will not start until the other 2 current games have expired. Construction will take about 6 weeks anyhow.' Scenario Welcome to the planet Peth. It is a completely new and habitable Earth like planet, with a Earthling descended moden era type human civilization, who think they occurred spontaneously, but are in fact are the spawn of long forgotten settlers from Earth. As the years had gone by things changed. Since the first colonies were settled (in 2,200AD), expanded and then abandoned after a planet wide conflict hit Earth in 2,300AD, crews spread out across the landmass of that planet. Contact with Earth was lost and the home world forgotten about. There were good times and bad times on the seller's planet for the next 200 years that saw the colonies become nations. A resurgent Earth then tried to retake it and lost. A few years later they had a horrific and egocentric resource and land war which sent them in to a new dark age and 250 years of make-shift technology, warlike attitudes ecanomic decline and civil strife. The current date is 3,450AD and the nations on the map have been here for 600 to 700, but no one is sure exactly how long any of these times were. The population now stands at 7.5 billion, and the nations have now grown so apart in culture and politics that have divided themselves into new sets of "nations", "states" and "countries", like back on their home-world (Earth). About 75% of the planet is still unclaimed. They all knew of each other for at least the last 300 years and all nations have radio, TV, fax and telephone communications with each other, unless a dictator has recently chosen to block it from entering his nation. Satellites analogues to Telstar, Arabsat-1A and TIROS-1, Marisat F1, Astra 1A, Astra 1D, Astra 1E, GLONASS (1a) and SPOT (French: Satellite Pour l’Observation de la Terre, Eng. lit. "Satellite for observation of Earth") do orbit the planet. The planet already had some simple and harmless life-forms like phytoplankton, algae, archaea and bacteria, all of which lived through the terra-forming and now flourish, along side the many species imported from earth. The brown trout (Salmo trutta), Alaska pollock or walleye pollock (Gadus chalcogrammus, formerly Theragra chalcogramma), Abies sibirica (Siberian fir) and Acer platanoides (Norway maple), the dromedary (Camelus dromedarius); Koklass pheasant, (P. macrolopha) and the common broom (Cytisus scopar\Sarothamnus scoparius) were all part of a mass shipment of earth flora and fauna to help feed the first settlers by the terraformers that came before them. All nations do have enough lignite, oil shale, copper, titanium, tungsten, chromium, phosphate, iron, nickel, lead, tin and zinc to just meet current needs as of starting the game. Tech level 2000AD and advancing at normal speed. Mods #Head mod : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Mod #Mod #Head map maker : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Map maker #Map maker Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at about 00.00 GMT-01.00GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' Nota bene *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 50,000 KT (50 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The real world Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more of our Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like nation akin to our Monaco conquering the world in a year, cybermen or teenage ninja turtles! #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Unclaimed zone have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. #The polar ice caps are largely uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it due to technical limitation, unless the game lasts over 50 years to let tech advance or the mod turns on some global warming. Map . War Algo Algo The 42 sovereign nations and 52 vassal states: *'Warning: The list is incomplete and subject to some minor charges to the vassal states as of yet.' Fascists #Fascist Federation of Sonora = ##City of San Salvador = ##City of Lima= #Ba'arthist Republic of Tikrit= ##Ba'arthist Republic of Basra= #Sovereign Sudanic State of Sudan = Authoritarian right #Republic of Moscow = ##Ba'arthist Republic of Damascus = ## Aktobe Republic # City of İzmir ## City of Baku Democratic right, left, center or liberal #Duchy of Greater Lancaster= ##Earldom of Lesser Lancaster= ##City of Preston= ##City of Bolton= #Kingdom of Daventry = # Republic of Derbyshire ## City of Leicester #Kingdom of Ostwestry = ##Earldom of Pembroke= #Principality of Swansea= ## City of Lampeter #Kingdom of Honshu = ##Shōgunate of Kantō= #Kingdom of Wallonia = ## Ardennes Republic ## Republic of Mons #Dukedom of Cherbourg = ##Countdom of Toulouse= ## Grand Duchy of Florence ## Grand Duchy of Madeira # Republic of Staffordshire # Principality of Vancouver ## Marquis of Montreal #Kingdom of Jamaica= ##City of Abuja = ##City of of Apia= #Republic of Whitehaven = :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 07:37, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ##Barroncy of Carlisle= :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 07:37, October 26, 2017 (UTC) # Republic of Tasmania ##City of Melbourne = ##City of Invercargil = #Republic of Iowa = ##City of Hoboken = #Republic of Nebraska = ## City of Baltimore #Republic of Kiev = #Republic of Taipei = ##City of Jakarta = ## City of Kowloon #Grand Duchy of Zürich= ## City of Hamburg #Jewish Republic of Ashod = #Maharajadom of Delhi = # Kingdom of Fife ## Duchy of Aran ## Duchy Bute ## City of Stirling ##Earldom of Dunbar= ###Barroncy of Renfrew= #Kingdom of Warwikshire= ##Viscount of Falmouth= ## City of Swindon ## Mayoralty of Houndslow ##Mayoralty of Brent= #Archduchy of Austria= ##Margrave of Bayreuth= ##Prince-Bishopric of Freising= ## City of Munich ##City of Potsdam= ##Margravate of Mantua= ##Voivodeship of Łódź= ## Countdom of Târgoviște= ##Countdom of Chișinău= #Grand Duke of Finland= ##Jarldom of Hålogaland= ## Jarldom of Tromso= Communists #People's Revolutionary Cuban Socialist Republic = #People's Republic of Beijing = ##City of Xi'an= ## City of Pyongyang= #Luandan People's Republic = #Minsk Socialist Republic = #Socialist Republic of Smolensk= #Scottish Socialist Republic = The History Nerd ## City of Motherwell ## City of Lanark Right wing absolute monarchy #Tasrdom of Tomsk = #Sultanate of Muscat = ##Emirate of Dubai = Islamic theocracy #Islamic Republic of Tehran = ## City of Kabul ## City of Multan Crumbling right wing African style monarchies #Obadom of Oyo = ##Ahosudom of Benin = ##City of Niamey= Gameplay The game is yet to start! Category:38 galactic nations game Category:Maps Category:Constructed worlds Category:Future era games (after 2020) Category:Future era Map Games Category:Future Map Games Category:Space Category:Map Games